cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Rawhide (1959 series)
Rawhide (TV series; 1959 - 1966) Plot Summary Gil Favor (Eric Fleming) is trail boss of a continuous cattle drive. He is assisted by Rowdy Yates (Clint Eastwood). The crew runs into characters and adventures along the way. Male Deaths: * Nick Adams (Ep. 7.10 Corporal Dasovik) * Stanley Adams (Ep. 2.13 Incident of the Druid Curse) * Charles Aidman (Ep. 2.21 Incident at Sulpher Creek) * Claude Akins (Ep. 2.13 Incident of the Druid Curse, Ep. 3.24 Incident of the Lost Idol, Ep. 4.2 The Sendoff) * James Anderson (Ep. 1.8 Incident West of Lano) * John Anderson (Ep. 7.23 Retreat) * Robert Anderson (Ep. 2.6 Incident of the 13th Man) * Edward Andrews (Ep. 5.11 Incident of the Querencias) * Morris Ankrum (Ep 3.11 Incident of the Broken Word) * R.G. Armstrong (Ep. 5.6 Incident of the Lost Woman) * Barry Atwater (Ep. 7.10 Corporal Dasovik) * Rayford Barnes (Ep. 7.17 Moment in the Sun, Ep. 7.19 Blood Harvest) * John Drew Barrymore (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Gregg Barton (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Wolfe Barzell (Ep. 2.12 Incident at Spanish Rock) * Arthur Batanides (Ep. 3.27 Incident Before Black Pass) * Noah Beery Jr. (Ep. 1.12 Incident of the Chubasco) * Ed Begley (Ep. 7.3 Piney) * James Best (Ep. 5.16 Incident at Spider Rock) * Moody Blanchard (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Lane Bradford (Ep.4.27 House of the Hunter) * Bart Braverman (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Howard Caine (Ep. 7.10 Corporal Dasovik) * J.D. Cannon (Ep. 7.3 Piney, Ep. 7.14 The Book) * Harry Carey Jr. (Ep. 4.18 The Deserter's Patrol) * Paul Carr (Ep. 3.12 Incident at the Top of the World) * Anthony Caruso (Ep. 2.24 Incident of the Dancing Death; Ep. 7.22 Prairie Fire) * Lon Chaney Jr. (Ep.1.5 Incident on the Edge of Madness, Ep. 5.16 Incident at Spider Rock) * Stanley Clements (Ep. 2.14 Incident at Red River Staition) * James Coburn (Ep. 4.22 Hostage Child) * Tom Conway (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Elisha Cook Jr. (Ep. 3.22 Incident in the Middle of Nowhere) * Ben Cooper (Ep. 7.11 The Photographer) * Robert Coote (Ep. 2.32 Incident in the Garden of Eden) * Dennis Cross (Ep. 1.13 Incident of the Curious Street, Ep. 3.27 Incident Before Black Pass, Ep.4.14 The Captain's Wife) * Robert Culp (Ep. 3.12 Incident at the Top of the World) * Ken Curtis (Ep. 3.24 Incident of the Lost Idol) * Ted de Corsia (Ep. 4.29 The Devil and the Deep Blue) * Royal Dano (Ep. 5.12 Incident at Quivira) * Christopher Dark (Ep. 5.23 Incident of the Comanchero, Ep. 7.18 Texas Fever) * Richard Davalos (Ep. 7.24 The Empty Sleeve) * John Dehner (Ep. 5.19 Incident of Judgment Day) * Frank DeKova (Ep. 2.12 Incident at Spanish Rock) * Joe De Santis (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Lawrence Dobkin (Ep. 4.8 The Prairie Elephant, Ep. 7.25 The Last Order) * Robert Donner (Ep. 3.25 Incident of the Running Man) * John Doucette (Ep. 5.7 Incident of the Dogfaces) * Bobby Driscoll (Ep. 1.17 Incident of Fear in the Streets) * James Drury (Ep. 1.3 Incident with an Executioner, Ep. 3.29 Incident of the Night on the Town) * Val Dufour (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Dan Duryea (Ep. 1.3 Incident with an Executioner, Ep. 5.8 Incident of the Wolvers) * Buddy Ebsen (Ep. 2.23 Inncident of the Stargazer) * Robert Ellenstein (Ep. 2.2 Incident of the Roman Candles) * Harry Ellerbe (Ep. 2.19 Incident of the Sharpshooter) * Gene Evans (Ep. 5.4 Incident of the Prodigal Son, Ep. 7.17 Moment in the Sun) * Roger Ewing (Ep. 7.27 The Calf Women) * Edward Faulkner (Ep. 5.5 Incident of the Four Horsemen) * Ross Ford (Ep. 2.21 Incident at Sulpher Creek) * Steve Forrest (Ep. 7.19 Blood Harvest) * Charles Fredericks (Ep. 3.22 Incident in the Middle of Nowhere) * Kelton Garwood (Ep. 7.11 The Photographer) * Jock Gaynor (Ep. 4.18 The Deserters' Patrol) * Robert Gist (Ep. 3.6 Incident on the Road to Yesterday) * Roy Glenn (Ep. 3.10 Incident of the Buffalo Soldier) * Clarke Gordon (Ep 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Leo Gordon (Ep. 2.10 Incident of the Valley in Shadow) * James Gregory (Ep. 5.18 Incident at Crooked Hat) * Duane Grey (Ep. 2.21 Incident at Sulpher Creek, Ep. 7.18 Texas Fever) * George Grizzard (Ep. 7.16 A Time for Waiting) * Kevin Hagen (Ep. 4.13 The Long Count) * Don Haggerty (Ep. 3.29 Incident of the Night on the Town, Ep. 5.3 Incident at Cactus Wells)) * Bill Hale (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Stacy Harris (Ep. 1.12 Incident of the Chubasco) * John Hart (Ep. 3.2 Incident of the Challenge) * Ron Hayes (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Louis Hayward (Ep. 7.9 The Backshooter) * Myron Healey (Ep. 3.14 Incident of the Big Bowout) * Louis Jean Heydt (Ep. 2.15 Incident of the Devil and His Due) * Darryl Hickman (Ep. 3.18 Incident of the Running Iron, Ep. 4.26 Reunion) * Steven Hill (Ep. 7.30 The Gray Rock Hotel) * Pat Hingle? (Ep. 7.14 The Book) * Skip Homeier (Ep. 2.11 Incident of the Blue Fire) * Joseph Hoover (Ep. 7.9 The Backshooter) * Eugene Iglesias (Ep. 4.26 Reunion) * Steve Ihnat (Ep. 7.23 Retreat) * Rick Jason (Ep. 1.11 Incident of the Coyote Weed) * Arch Johnson (Ep. 3.16 Incident on the Road Back) * Stephen Joyce (Ep. 2.28 Incident of the Murder Steer) * William Joyce (Ep. 1.18 Incident Below the Brazos) * DeForest Kelley (Ep. 1.7 Incident at Barker Springs) * Don Kennedy (Ep. 7.24 The Empty Sleeve) * Douglas Kennedy (Ep.2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * George Kennedy (Ep. 4.15 The Peddler) * Paul Langton (Ep. 2.30 Incident of the Silent Web) * Harry Lauter (Ep. 1.4 Incident of the Widowed Dove) * John Litel (Ep. 5.9 Incident at Sugar Creek) * Robert Loggia ? (Ep. 5.23 Incident of the Comanchero) * Peter Lorre (Ep. 3.5 Incident of the Slavemaster) * Karl Lukas (Ep. 7.27 The Calf Women) * Paul Lukather (Ep. 2.28 Incident of the Murder Steer) * Gavin MacLeod (Ep. 7.13 The Meeting) * Robert Middleton (Ep. 5.17 Incident of the Mountain Man) * Gerald Milton (Ep. 2.2 Inident of the Roman Candles) * Peter Mamakos (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Alan Marshal (Ep. 1.5 Incident on the Edge of Madness) * E.G. Marshall (Ep. 3.11 Incident of the Broken Word) * Buzz Martin (Ep. 1.11 Incident of the Coyote Weed) * Strother Martin (Ep.2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * Ken Mayer (Ep. 1.15 Incident of the Devil and His Due, Ep. 3.30 Incident of the Wager on Payday) * Jan Merlin (Ep. 5.18 Incident at Crooked Hat) * Emile Meyer (Ep. 5.2 Incident of the Portrait) * Steve Mitchell (Ep. 1.15 Incident of the Calico Gun) * Gerald Mohr (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Ralph Moody (Ep. 1.13 Incident of the Curious Street) * Jorge Moreno (Ep. 1.11 Incident of the Coyote Weed) * Chester Morris (Ep. 3.6 Incident on the Road to Yesterday) * Zon Murray (Ep. 2.2 Incident of the Roman Candles) * Ed Nelson (Ep. 1.17 Incident of Fear in the Streets) * Hal John Norman (Ep. 5.17 Incident of the Mountain Man) * Warren Oates (Ep. 2.24 Incident of the Dancing Death) * William O'Connell (Ep 7.11 The Photographer) * Michael Pate (Ep. 3.2 Incident of the Challenge) * Hank Patterson (Ep. 3.30 Incident of the Wager on Payday) * Vic Perrin (Ep. 7.22 Prairie Fire) * Nehemiah Persoff ? (Ep. 5.27 Incident of White Eyes) * Howard Petrie (Ep. 2.28 Incident of the Murder Steer) * William Phipps (Ep. 5.16 Incident at Spider Rock) * Paul Picerni (Ep. 2.24 Incident of the Dancing Death) * Phillip Pine (Ep. 2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Teno Pollick (Ep. 7.6 Canliss) * Frank Puglia (Ep. 3.8 Incident at Poco Tiempo) * Claude Rains (Ep. 5.19 Incident of Judgment Day) * Rodd Redwing (Ep. 1.16 Incident of the Misplaced Indians) * Ralph Reed (Ep. 1.5 Incident on the Edge of Madness, Ep. 4.21 The Pitchwagon) * Tom Reese (Ep. 7.3 Piney) * Bert Remsen (Ep. 2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Frank Richards (Ep. 7.11 The Photographer) * Jeff Richards (Ep. 3.21 Incident of His Brothers Keeper) * Peter Mark Richman (Ep. 1.2 Incident at Alabaster Plain) * Julian Rivero (Ep. 2.1 Incident of the Day of the Dead) * Carlos Romero (Ep. 2.1 Incident of the Day of the Dead, Ep. 2.30 Incident of the Silent Web, Ep. 4.1 Rio Salado, Ep. 5.28 Incident at Rio Doloroso) * Cesar Romero (Ep. 4.24 The Child-Woman) * Jerry Rush (Ep. 4.14 The Captain's Wife) * Joey Russo (Ep. 5.24 Incident of the Clown) * Albert Salmi (Ep. 5.22 Incident of the Pale Rider) * William Schallert (Ep. 1.3 Incident with an Executioner, Ep. 3.18 Incident of the Running Iron, Ep. 5.27 Incident of White Eyes) * Zachary Scott (Ep. 3.27 Incident Before Black Pass) * Frank Silvera (Ep. 7.29 El Hombre Bravo) * Robert F. Simon (Ep. 4.27 House of the Hunter) * Richard X. Slattery (Ep. 7.11 The Photographer, Ep. 7.19 Blood Harvest) * Kent Smith (Ep. 2.8 Incident of the Haunted Hills) * K. L. Smith (Ep. 1.8 Incident West of Lano) * Harry Dean Stanton (Ep. 2.7 The Incident at the Buffalo Smokehouse, Ep. 5.6 Incident of the Lost Woman) * Woody Strode (Ep. 3.10 Incident of the Buffalo Soldier) * John Sutton (Ep. 4.11 The Gentleman's Gentleman) * Malachi Throne? (Ep. 7.29 El Hombre Bravo) * Tom Tully (Ep. 4.1 Rio Salado) * Lee Van Cleef (Ep. 7.2 The Enormous Fist, Ep. 7.3 Piney) * John Vivyan (Ep. 5.27 Incident of White Eyes) * George Wallace (Ep. 2.18 Incident of the Night Horse) * Larry Ward (I) (Ep. 7.16 A Time for Waiting) * Len Wayland (Ep. 7.13 The Meeting) * Fredd Wayne (Ep. 5.22 Incident of the Pale Rider) * William Wellman Jr. (Ep. 4.26 Reunion, Ep. 5.7 Incident of the Dogfaces) * James Whitmore (Ep. 5.7 Incident of the Dogfaces) * Rush Williams (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Frank Wolff (Ep. 2.16 Incident of the Wanted Painter) * Morgan Woodward (Ep. 7.11 The Photographer) * H.M. Wynant (Ep. 1.22 Incident of a Burst of Evil) * Keenan Wynn (Ep. 5.3 Incident at Cactus Wells) * Efrem Zimbalist Jr. (Ep. 7.25 The Last Order) Female Deaths: * Lola Albright (Ep. 7.30 The Gray Rock Hotel) * Whitney Blake (Ep. 2.28 Incident of the Murder Steer) * Phyllis Coates (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Jean Engstrom (Ep. 3.24 Incident of the Lost Idol) * Anne Francis (Ep. 2.4 Incident of the Shambling Man) * Julie Harris (Ep. 7.27 The Calf Women) * Margaret Hayes (Ep. 3.29 Incident of the Night of the Town) * Kim Hunter (Ep. 1.16 Incident of the Misplaced Indians) * Martha Hyer (Ep. 1.8 Incident West of Lano) * Patricia Medina (Ep. 2.5 Incident at Jacob's Well) * Terry Moore (Ep. 1.1 Incident of the Tumbleweed Wagon) * Dorothy Morris (Ep.2.3 Incident at the Dangerfield Dip) * Frances Morris (Ep. 2.14 Incident at Red River Station) * Jane Nigh (Ep. 1.20 Incident of the Judas Trap) * Luana Patten (Ep. 2.13 Incident of the Druid Curse) * Mala Powers (Ep. 4.25 A Woman's Place) * Ann Robinson (Ep. 3.2 Incident of the Challenge) * Marion Ross (Ep. 4.16 The Woman Trap) * Barbara Stanwyck (Ep. 4.14 The Captain's Wife) * K.T. Stevens (Ep. 3.5 Incident of the Slavemaster) Category:TV Series Category:1959 TV series debuts Category:1966 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Western Category:CBS in-house productions